


I'm Right Here

by resanoona



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resanoona/pseuds/resanoona
Summary: Reader has a nightmare and Dean comforts her
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 35





	I'm Right Here

gif credit: forest-illusions

\---

My eyes snapped open.

I was staring at the bunker’s ceiling and Dean was snoring next to me.

I sat myself up and sighed, fingering the scar along my abdomen and flinching at the memory that was now a regular dream.

I wiped off the cold sweat on my forehead and quietly got out of bed, careful not to wake Dean.

Making sure he was still snoring, I snuck out of the room and into the kitchen.

I leaned against the counter, sighing. 

“Y/N?” Dean’s gruff voice travelled into the kitchen.

Dean popped his head into the kitchen, his eyes still half shut from the bright lights.

“Sweetheart, why are you up?” Dean moved towards me, cupping my face in his hands.

I sighed and gently pulled him closer towards me, laying my head on his chest.

“Babe? Talk to me.” Dean started drawing small circles on my back comfortingly.

“It’s just a dream.” I mumbled into his chest but suddenly I could feel an onslaught of tears hit me and my voice cracked up.

“It’s just that same stupid dream that…”

Dean pulled me even closer to him, cradling me against his chest. “Shh… it’s okay.” I don’t know how long I cried for but Dean didn’t move, just tightened his arms around me.

“Let’s go to bed okay?” Dean finally broke the silence in between my sniffling.

Without waiting for my answer, Dean literally scooped me into his arms. “Dean!” I squealed as he caught me by surprise. Dean chuckled lightly and I buried my face into the crook of his neck as he flipped off the lights in the kitchen and brought me back to bed.

Quietly, Dean tucked me into bed and climbed in next to me with a grunt. I looked at him and Dean smiled, edging himself closer towards me and tucking his arm under my head. “Here.” He sighed as he settled himself in next to me.

“I’m here. Right here. I’m not going anywhere. Get some sleep.”

I looked at him a while longer as he nodded encouragingly at me before I nodded, snuggling closer to his body. Dean gave a small hum of satisfaction and placed a light kiss on my forehead as I closed my eyes, enveloped by Dean’s warmth.


End file.
